1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece, preferably in the form of a wristwatch to be mounted on the body of a user, which indicates among other things, the signs of the Zodiac and the positions of the sun and other planets, at any given time. More in particular, the present invention is directed towards a timepiece capable of selectively displaying a current local time, date and location, and further, a dynamic astrological chart based on the current local time and location, such that the user is aided in determining the likely outcome of a plurality of events or occurrences, based on the displayed astrological information, at any given time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The study of the sun, moon, other planets and the stars has been known and enjoyed by man since ancient times. Centuries ago, astrology and more in particular, the study of the movements of planets relative to a person's time of birth were considered to be controlling of the happenings and events during a person's life as well as the eventual outcome of a person's life. In modern times, astrology is becoming an increasing blend of both art and science. Astrologers or those involved in the interpretation of celestial or planetary movements and their impact on people around the world are consulted by people of all types and ages. Interest in astrology for purposes of determining the future and/or the outcome of various events are found not only in the curious, but even in more powerful and influential personages, including world leaders.
The determination of astrological events by the "reading" of the planetary positions and constellations of the Zodiac has historically meant long and tedious hours of calculation of the various planetary orbits and interpretation of that information. In addition, it has long been believed that in order to obtain a reliable horoscope or other pertinent astrological information a so-called "professional" involved in the computation and interpretation of such information must be consulted. While the interpretation of such astrological information is still best placed in the hands of a professional astrologer, the calculation and availability of such information is more easily accessed in contemporary times in that certain manuals have been developed, and software programs as well, to facilitate the computation of various stars and planet locations and orbits.
However, because of the increasing popularity of astrology and the belief that the determination of the outcome of future events can be predicted, there is still a need for a relatively small display assembly, such as a timepiece, which is capable of accurately presenting celestial information such as the movement and relative positions of the planets relative to a geographical location, as well as the current time and date for that locale.
Conventional techniques for displaying time are well known to all and include numerical displays, including rotating hands and the like, and digital displays. Clocks that display the phases of the moon or other features of the solar system are also known, but often are complicated in their construction. In addition, such attempts to provide celestial timepieces seem to rely more on appearance rather than substance, and consequently, are of questionable accuracy in terms of providing substantive astrological information. Further, it is believed that such known devices do not address the need for sturdiness which is typically required of a wearable timepiece.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a combined timepiece and display assembly structured and disposed to display at least a current local time and date for a particular geographical location, as well as the astrological information for that particular geographical location, in sufficient detail to permit a wearer to determine a horoscope or the likely outcome of a particular event. Any such assembly should preferably include a digital display and a representation of the signs of the Zodiac and other planetary bodies of the solar system in a movable array, and more preferably, should also incorporate a fixed depiction of the twelve "Houses" of the Zodiac, all within a casing structured and designed to be wearable in wristwatch form. It would also be preferable to package any such assembly in combination with a simplified astrological guide in order to facilitate the understanding of astrological movements and the interpretation of that information in order to arrive at a prediction for the outcome of a particular event and/or negative or positive influences for a known period of time. Any such assembly should also be accurate in terms of calculating the planetary movements and orbits to an extent sufficient to not only promote the interest of curious amateurs but to be relied upon by experienced astrological forecasters.